1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garbage container and liner dispensing system and more particularly pertains to dispensing a continuing supply of garbage liners within a container with a garbage container and liner dispensing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of litter bins is known in the prior art. More specifically, litter bins heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of receiving liter are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,272 to Jennings discloses a bad dispensing waste receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,793 to Chen et al. discloses a litter bin.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 324,749 to Bray discloses the ornamental design for a litter bin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,041 to Van Brackle discloses a self dispensing trash liner pail.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,226 to Yurko discloses a waste container-bag dispenser combination.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,507 to Lemongelli et al. discloses a trash container with disposable bags.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a garbage container and liner dispensing system for dispensing a continuing supply of garbage liners within a container.
In this respect, the garbage container and liner dispensing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing a continuing supply of garbage liners within a container.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved garbage container and liner dispensing system which can be used for dispensing a continuing supply of garbage liners within a container. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.